battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Gaim
Kamen Rider Gaim is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. He is one of the three main protagonists of the second game. Biography Originally part of a dancing crew known as the Beat Riders, Kouta aims to learn how to become an adult. He met Kaito since high school, while accidentally bumped into him and apologize, as Kouta had other things to do for his sister. Following the disappearance (or the Inves mutation) of his friend, Yuya, Kouta and Mai investigate the area he told to them to meet up. Upon discovering a strange belt known as the "Sengoku Driver" in Helheim, which Yuya dropped it after he ate some Helheim fruit (origins of the Lockseed device) that turns him into an Inves and the power it gives Kouta, as he believes it to be the key to his journey to become an adult. He didn't realize that the different Inves he and Mai encounter at the forest was Yuya, whom Gaim unknowingly kills him until he finds out, breaking his fighting spirit but being advice by Sagara to move on as what Yuya promised for in hopes of humanity. Given the Kachidoki Lockseed to achieve that goal, Kouta tells Mai everything he knows to Mitsuzane's displeasure while managing to win Takatora over with a way they can save the world without sacrificing human lives. At this point, Kouta finally gets a job at Drupers, but only after his sister is downsized and he must find some form of work. During the Lover Lord Dēmushu's invasion into Zawame, he is critically injured by the Yggdrasill Corporation force's sudden attacks on him, resulting in Dēmushu landing a fatal blow on Gaim, until Baron rushes to his aid and retreat to Team Gaim's place safely. Gravely wounded, Kouta has another encounter with Sagara who offers him the Kiwami Lockseed to help him obtain the Forbidden Fruit to save his world. Though warned that he would have to kill everyone else who is after the Forbidden Fruit and would eventually become an Over Lord himself, Kouta accepts the Kiwami Lockseed. As he uses the Lockseed, Kouta unknowingly becomes more like the Over Lords, even gaining the ability to use the plants to his advantage after battling Redue and Roshuo. However, Mitsuzane plans to fight him with his new Ryugen Yomi transformation, and during the fight, Kouta intentionally lets his guard down, taking a seemingly fatal blow from Ryugen Yomi, all in an attempt to get his friend back to normal. Kouta's wounded body is later found by Chucky and Peko and brought back to the garage for treatment. In his injured state, Mai visits Kouta spiritually and warns him about Kaito wanting to use the Forbidden Fruit to change the future. While trying to learn if Redyue and Roshuo's words about him becoming an Over Lord after obtaining the Kiwami Lockseed are true, Kouta starts to test it out by eating the Helheim's fruit. When it has no effect on him at all, he realizes that they were right in their warnings. After killing Kaito, Kouta receives the Golden Fruit and evolves into the blonde-haired Man of the Beginning. Not wanting to destroy the current world nor rule it as it is, he uses his power to open a Crack to send all of the Inves and Helheim Forest onto another barren world at the far end of the universe, where he and Mai will create new life instead. Seven months later when Kogane returns as Armored Rider Jam, possessing the form of a teenage girl and beating Mitsuzane close to death, Kouta returns to Earth to help Mitsuzane destroy the Locust Monster, and splits Kogane from its host, so both Gaim and Ryugen can finish it off for good. After the last fight with Kogane, Kouta leaves Earth once more, saying goodbye to both Mitsuzane and the spirit of Kaito who is lingering behind at the relocated sacred tree. Shocked, he was killed by Megahex only he was revived. Details - Battride War Genesis = Arms The following arms are available to Gaim. * Orange Arms (default) * Pine Arms * Ichigo Arms * Orange Jimber Lemon Arms (via attacks only) * Suika Arms NEW (available at level 10; Final Form Set 1) * Kachidoki Arms (Strongest Final Form Set 2) * Kiwami Arms (Ultimate Final Form Set 2) Orange Arms= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Dual Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a three Daidaimaru slash to four dual slash with Daidaimaru to Musou Saber then three Daidaimaru Naginata Mode slash *Running ■: a running slash with Daidaimaru *Air ■: Musou Saber gun shot **Tap for more hits **Cannot be linked to Air ▲ *Air ▲: Burai Kick *▲: Daidaimaru slashes **Press two more times for more hits ***Can be directed *●: Daidai Ittou **Hold to charge to increase ranges until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding ***Press again for the jumping Helm Breaker ****Can be directed *▲+●: Naginata Musou Zan/Slicer **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding **Freezes enemies on two projectiles |-|Pine Arms= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Musou Slash Moves *■-■-■(3)-■(2)-■-■(2): a series of flailing with Pine Iron *Running ■: a running iron smack *Air ■: an aerial iron shot kick **Spammable when hit **Can be linked to Air ▲ when hit *Air ▲: an aerial iron smash *▲: a radial flailing with Pine Iron **Tap four more more hits ***Only lasted for three times **Can be directed when not/finishing tapping on its Helm Breaker *●: Iron Bringer to Musou Zan **Pull the enemy towards you **Press again for followup when hit ***Can be directed *▲+●: Iron Breaker **Can Rider Cancel when hit |-|Ichigo Arms= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Musou Slash Moves *■-■-■(4)-■(4)-■: a series of double kunai slashes *Running ■: a kunai jabs *Air ■: Kunai Helm Breaker **Cannot be link to Air ▲ *Air ▲: an aerial kunai throw **Effective for explosion automatically *▲: kunai throw **Tap for more hits ***Only lasted for four times ***Can be rotated **Hold for spread explosions **Effective for explosion automatically *●: Kunai Burst (Scatter Shot) **Hold for more damages and release to attack **Hold to charge for more damages until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated while holding *▲+●: Kunai Burst (Beam) **Hold to charge for more damages until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated |-|Orange Jimber Lemon Arms= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Dual Slash Moves *■-■-■-■: a double slashes and double shots with Sonic Arrow **Last attack is good to dodge enemies' close range attacks if the wall isn't behind *Air ■: Dive Kick **Cannot be link to Air ▲ or Air ● *Air ▲: Sonic Arrow Shot *▲: Revolvers to Radial slash **Press two more times for more hits **Can be directed *●: jumping Sonic Slash **Followups during a jump ***■: Dive Kick ***▲: Sonic Arrow Shot ***●: Jimber Burai Kick *▲+●: Sonic Volley **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding |-|Suika Arms= Suika Arms is accessed on Final Form Set 1 by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming in 50%, Gaim uses Twin Bladed Slice. In this form, Suika Arms cannot jump and while using Bike Mode, will return in his original basic form, but cost 25% of super meters, instead of entering Gyro Mode. *Rider Cancel: Wheel Slash Shield *Rider Glide: Same as ● Moves *■-■-■-■-■: three slashes to punch ended with slash *Running ■: Stinger *▲: Odama Mode Ride **Enters a bike mode-like state **Hold for more hits **Can be directed *●: Suika Arms Combo **Hold for one more of four hits **Can be directed *▲+●: Twin Blade Slice (Watermelon Shot) **Hold to charge for hits until the full charge glow blinking stops when hit |-|Kachidoki Arms= Kachidoki Arms is accessed on Final Form Set 2 by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, Gaim performs a Flag Wild Dance. It also has a Gun Type Mix from Triple, Tap and Super on the projectile shots. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Musou Slash Moves *■: a gun shot **Six Mix (default): walking six bullets gun shot ***Can be continued indefinitely, running ■ is the same as the ■ ***Infinite used ***Tap for more hits **Tap Mix: walking machine gun shot ***Can be continued indefinitely, running ■ is the same as the ■ ***Infinite used ***Tap for more hits **Super Mix: super shotgun *Running ■: a running gun shot **Same property as ■ *Air ■: an aerial gun shot **Same property as ■ **Cannot be linked to Air ▲ *Air ▲: Helm Breaker with DJ Gun Taiken Mode *▲: Gun mix type change and shot **Hold and release to change Gun Type Mix ***Six Mix (default): tap ***Tap Mix: hold until 1x DJ note from charging glow binking is heard ****Difficult to Rider Cancel ***Super Mix: hold for long until 2x DJ note from charging glow binking is heard & it's a beam ****Difficult to Rider Cancel ***Changes Gun Type mix above *●: Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan (Au Lait) **Press three more times for more times **Can be directed *▲+●: Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan (Charge) **Hold to charge for more sixteenth hits ***Can be rotated while holding ***If hold too long will go to projectile |-|Kiwami Arms= Kiwami Arms is accessed on Final Form Set 2 by pressing R2 when entering Strongest Form at 100%. It has varies weapon moves from most of the Gaim Riders like Fourze. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan Moves *■-■-■(6)-■-■-■(3)-■(2)-■: a series of most of Gaim Riders' weapons from two Musou Saber slashes, DJ Gun Gun Mode shot, Daidaimaru slash, Banaspear slash, Mango Punisher swing, Pine Iron swing, ended with DJ Gun Taiken Mode downward slash *■-▲: Donguri Impact (Radial Ground Slam) *■-■-▲: Budou Ryuhou shots to Dragon Shot **Can be rotated before the last shot *■-■-■(6)-▲: Melou Blast (similar to Super Apollo Geist's shield throw, but with Melon Defender) *■-■-■(6)-■-▲: Daidaimaru slashes **Can be directed *■-■-■(6)-■-■-▲: Spear Victory **Hold to charge for one more hit until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated while holding *■-■-■(6)-■-■-■(3)-▲: Punish Mash (Spinning) **Hold for four more hits **Can be rotated *■-■-■(6)-■-■-■(3)-■(2)-▲: Pine Iron swing **Tap four more times for more hits ***Only lasted for three times *■-■-■(6)-■-■-■(3)-■(2)-■-▲: DJ Gun Taiken Mode Drives *Running ■: a running DJ Gun Gun Mode shot *Air ■(4)-■(4)-■(6): a three aerial projectile shots from Budou Ryuhou, DJ Gun Gun Mode, Ichigo Kunai *Air ▲: Helm Breaker with DJ Gun Taiken Mode *▲: Sonic Arrow shot (uses Lemon Energy Lockseed) **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Can be rotated *●: DJ Gun Taiken Mode charge *Press again for followups **■: Melon Defender charge to Budou Ryuhou shots *▲: Sonic Arrow dodge shot **Good for dodging if the wall isn't behind **●: Banaspear launcher **Launcher **Good for aerial followups *▲+●: Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan (Charge) **Hold to charge for thirteenth more hits ***Can be rotated while holding ***If hold too long will go to projectile }} Changes Battride War Genesis *Suika Arms added and has its own final form finisher. No sign of Gyro Mode as part of the form's Bike Mode. *Kiwami Arms as an Ultimate Final Form / no longer separate character. *New Improvement on Orange Jimber Lemon Arms: **Unexpectedly as a via attacks form change only like Accel Booster **Sonic Volley is now only ▲+● **New Moves: ***▲: Revolvers to Radial slash ****Press two more times for more hits. Third hit is Radial slash ***●: jumping Sonic Slash ****Followups during a jump *****■: Dive Kick *****▲: Sonic Arrow Shot *****●: Jimber Burai Kick Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Orange and Kiwami Arms, followed by its Jimber Lemon Arms and a newly Suika Arms in Genesis are very well-round to use *Pine Arms is good for mid range combat *Ichigo Arms is very fast for close range on ■-Strings and very focus on Kunai throw's explosion trapping *Ichigo Kunai projectile throw related moves for Ichigo and Kiwami Arms strength was originally focus on explosion traps back in BW2 *●: Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan (Au Lait) *Kachidoki and Kiwami's ▲+● (Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan (Charge)) is suitable against surrounding *Kachidoki Arms: **The best shot mix property use are Tap and Super Mix ***Tap Mix is very best to use ***Super Mix is very Unblockable ***● (Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan (Au Lait)) is the best melee move to use *Kiwami Arms has Dynasty Warrior-esque moves Weaknesses/Cons *Has Two Final Form Sets, which needs to be picked before the gameplay starts *Originally prior BWG, Jimber Lemon is considered the weakest form due to lack of special moves *Orange Arms' ● (Daidai Ittou) is not suitable for juggling *Orange and Ichigo Arms' Air ■ cannot be linked to/from Air ▲ *Pine Arms: **Air ■ can only be spammed and linked to Air ▲ when hit **● (Iron Bringer to Musou Zan) is not suitable for close-range and its followup on its Musou Zan can only be pressed again when hit **▲+● (Iron Breaker) can only Rider Cancel when hit *Ichigo Arms: **One of ▲ (kunai throw) single projectile throw part must be sacrificed into its front radial throw while holding the button on a certain number of presses **● (Kunai Burst (Scatter Shot))' anti-projectile cannot hit close-range *Ichigo Kunai projectile throw related moves for Ichigo and Kiwami Arms were originally weak against bosses and only have its explosion trapping strength on the third string, back in BW2 *Orange Jimber Lemon Arms **Unexpectedly as of BWG, this form change must be accessible via attackslike Accel Booster **● (jumping Sonic Slash)'s jumping followup must be learned carefully *There is no two other Orange Jimber Arms (Cherry and Peach) *Suika Arms: **Has no Gyro Mode to act as alternate transportation mode **Cannot Jump or Guard *Kachidoki Arms: **▲ (Gun mix type change and shot) must be learned careful on changing its projectile change holding **Kachidoki and Kiwami's ▲+● (Hinawa Dai Dai Musou Zan (Charge)) is very slow Gallery ''' Chr_ss_1gm.jpg|Orange Arms Chr_ss_2gm.jpg Chr_ss_3gm.jpg|Orange Arms and Baron Banana Arms Gaim_ss1.jpg Gaim_ss2.jpg|Pine Arms Gaim_ss3.jpg|Ichigo Arms Gaim_ss4.jpg|Orange Jimber Arms Gaim_ss5.jpg Gaim_ss6.jpg|Kachidoki Arms Gaim_ss7.jpg Dlc02_ss1.jpg|Kiwami Arms Dlc02_ss2.jpg Dlc02_ss3.jpg Dlc02_ss4.jpg Ss24_1_1.jpg Ss24_1_2.jpg Ss24_1_3.jpg|Suika Arms Yoroi Mode Ss24_1_4.jpg Vehicle/Transportation Gaim uses the Sakura Hurricane as his motorcycle. In Battride War II, he was temporarily rides a horse in cutscenes only. For some reason on Suika Arms, Gyro Mode is not included as Bike Mode, instead of just return to previous main Arms Change and cost amount the super meters. Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Downloadable Separate Final Form in first Playable appearance Category:Playable Characters (Gaim)